Stretchable laminate sheets including a non-woven fabric laminated with a stretchable film are well known in the art.
As a structure for laminating together a non-woven fabric and a stretchable film, a large number of circular welding portions or oblong welding portions, for example, are arranged in a predetermined pattern (the first patent document).